Half Halo shorts
by PenofDOOMSDAY
Summary: These are basically short stories that Half-Life and Halo crossover. L4D2 characters are now included!
1. Chapter 1

**Half - Halo shorts**

_Yeah, this idea just sorta popped into my head just now, uh, I'll sometimes portray Gordon as the Gordon in Freeman's Mind. Everyone knows everyone, it'll switch back and forth between the Halo and Half – Life universe. So, let's see how this goes, yeah? Don't worry, I'll find a better title._

"Shit." Breathed Nick, he was a rebel ever since he was nineteen. He'd seen people get mauled by hunters, seen people get impaled by striders, he'd even almost been turned into a stalker. Some could call him a veteran. He'd seen a lot of amazing things. But this, _this _took the cake. It was a man, about 7 feet tall encased in a what looked like a green power armor. Nick couldn't describe him. His armor encased every inch of his body and he wore a helmet with the faceplate polarized. The other amazing thing was that Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance were walking next to him, talking as if they'd been neighbors. Nick was usually calm and collected, but _this_. Good God, how can anyone NOT be amazed. He lit a cigarette and smoked it. "Hey, Nick you know that smoking's gonna kill you faster, right?" Asked the rebel standing next to him. He smiled and said "I know, Rochelle." Rochelle shook her head and walked away.

"So, John….. Uh, you know how you got here?" Asked Alyx. John shrugged and said, "Slipspace." Gordon looked puzzled. "Uh, what's slipspace?" Asked Gordon. John looked at them at said, "I'm from the year 2460, think of it as…." John racked his brain. "Hyperspace" He finally concluded. He had heard that word being thrown around by the Marines and ODSTs, most notably, an argument between 'Dutch' and 'Romeo' he recalled. "Ah, that explains a lot" Gordon said. "Well, welcome to 'White Forest'" Alyx said to John, motioning towards the giant sized building in front of them.

_A.N: It's short, REALLY short I know and I apologize. I kinda wrote this without thinking. My spell check's not working for some reason, so there may be errors. I'm tired, I think my eyes are bloodshot actually. I hope I provided you some entertainment for a few __minutes __seconds, I'll continue writing tomorrow. This was kinda the introduction anyway. Again, sorry it's so short._


	2. Chapter Numero Dos

_A.N: Alright ladies and gents, on with the far longer chapter. It has Nick and Rochelle, this whole chapter is Nick and Rochelle. Guh.I'm just glad that this chapter is longer. And guess what, this is my second rewrite!!!!! My lappy crapped out because it didn't have enough batteries. Then, I watched 'Your printer is a brat' on CollegeHumor and now I can't be mad at my laptop. I'm sorry, I just get mad sometimes. I now present to you, Hard days night, with some lyrics changed by me._

_(Guitar)…... It's been a hard days night. I have been thinking like a dog. It's been a hard days night, I have been working like a cog. But when I get home to you, I find that you don't review, you know I feel empty inside._

_Yeah, don't make me feel empty inside, review!!!! Yes, you Portugal dude!! And you Austria dude!!! You too U.K People!!! And, of coarse. Them for dropping that bomb on Japan, without it, I'd have never been born. ON WITH THE CHAPTER_

Nick stood guard at the tower beside the White Forest gate. The Dodge Charger was parked right outside. It looked nice, but Nick had never been one for the cars and if anyone even tried to steal it, they best say their last words. Nick smiled devillishly, he held his Sniper Rifle in one hand, ciggarette in the other. He got those orders from Gordon Freeman himself. He frowned when he found that his ciggarette was almost finished. He threw it onto the floor and stomped on it with his heel. He looked around the tower. There was a radio on a table, a chair, a mini weapons rack and an ammo pile. He checked his pockets for more ciggarettes. A difficult task, considering that the Rebel Gear he was wearing had three million pockets. Nick sighed. He had forgotten to bring it. He grabbed his Sniper Rifle and proceeded to take it apart and clean it with an oily rag. He did it with deadly careful wipes of his rag. Like a fragile bomb that needed to be cleaned, which made no sense to Nick. He facepalmed himself for thinking like that, only people like Ellis thought like that. "Good God, that kid is rubbing off of me." Nick mumured.

"Trust me, you haven't seen the half of it."

Nick looked at the direction that the voice came from, the ladder. Rochelle was on it, nearly up.

"I wouldn't want to." Nick replied and proceeded to put back his Sniper Rifle in record time. He then sat down on the floor and patted the space next to it, motioning for Rochelle to join him. They had this every week or so, just the two of them, talking. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You see that giant of an armor incased man?" Nick asked, reffering to the Master Chief

"Yep, who was he, anyway? He was talking to Alyx and Gordon like neighbors."

"I know." Nick then spotted Alyx and Gordon heading for the gate. He stood up and opened the gate. Gordon jogged over to the Dodge Charger. He scrutinized it over Alyx 's eye roll. He then gave a thumbs up to Nick, who promptly gave one back. Nick then shut the gate.

"So, what else is new?" Nick asked Rochelle.

"Dunno, let's tell each other our jobs or something, before the war, I mean." Rochelle suggested.

"Alright, you go first." Nick said

"Ok, ok. I was a reporter living in Cleveland, then my boss suddenly said. 'Rochelle, go report the Black Mesa Incident.'" Rochelle explained.

"Right in the heart of the invasion." Nick said and whistled

"Yep, kept running found a car, drove till I met you." Rochelle recalled.

"Hm, yeah."

"What about you?" Rochelle asked

"Gambler, when the invasion started I got myself some weapons and started fighting." Nick summed up.

"Wow." Rochelle said. "Well, my guard duty's almost done." Nick said and got up. He dusted himself off and offered his hand to Rochelle. She gratefully took it and dusted herself off.

"Before we go." Rochelle said. Nick looked at her questioningly. She then _kissed_ him. On the lips. Rochelle. Nick could manage to piece that together in his mind. Nick fullheartedly returned the kiss.

"See you later." Rochelle said quickly and climbed down the ladder, three rungs at a time. Nick was stunned. He touched his lips, shaking it off, Nick grabbed his sniper rifle and climbed down the ladder and into White Forest.


	3. In Which Cheese Is Mentioned

"Sometimes… I dream about cheese…"

Gordon looked at the rebel.

He blinked.

She blinked.

"O… kay?"

She continued to look at him.

"Um… Yes, cheese," continued Gordon.

He cleared his throat, and signaled for the group to move on forward.

"I dream that it's about to devour me, or I'm about to devou-" she was interrupted by Gordon giving her a funny look.

"Is now really the best time?" he asked.

"Guess not."

"Because I don't need to hear about cheese right now."

"Yeah, sure Doc. Got it."

"…"

"I was just trying to keep the conversation goin-" He was again interrupted by Gordon knocking her out with a deft blow to her head.


	4. In which Mike decides

"So Mike, what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?"

Mike rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You got me there."

John shrugged.

Mike pondered about this concept. An unstoppable force meets an immovable object. He put the unstoppable force as a train. Train x.

Immovable object would be Wall FFFFFFFF-

Train X would hit Wall FFFFFFFF- and neither would stir.

The train would still be going, he guessed.

The only solution would be to avoid the problem entirely. Fuck this train conducter. GET THE HELL OUTTA THE WAY.

But then, Mike mused...

"Oh, well. I guess the universe would implode."

John shrugged again.

"Fuck this I'm gonna go get a popsicle."


	5. In which there is a tub

This was a bad idea.

Gordon admitted, with Barney, it hadn't been too much of a surprise when he suggested this.

What amazed him was how Barney sucked him so easily into this.

Barney had found an old bathtub, which, to an average person, seemed like a very useless and somewhat unnecessary thing. But Barney, the oh-so imaginative person he was, saw this as opportunity .

So he had dragged it from wherever he had found it to up this steep hill.

All this, just to let it go down again.

Gordon looked over the bathtub and down the hill for what seemed like the hundredth time.

It was... steep. The only to describe it.

"All right, get ready to hold on to your hat, Gordon, we're doing this."

Barney leaned against the side of the tub, in such a manner that if one were not to notice the current surroundings, they would never have had the notion that Barney was about to push a very frightened Gordon Freeman down a hill in a bathtub.

"Hey, Barney, you're... sure this is safe?" asked Gordon.

Barney either hadn't heard him, or chose not to answer.

He moved to the back of the tub, and placed his hands on it.

"All right, take off in..." Barney began.

"Wait, wait!" cried Gordon

"THREETWOONEGO!"

Barney gave the tub a mighty shove and it started to slide down the hill in a very safe and unexciting speed.

Barney frowned at this, slid down the hill, and gave the tub a mighty kick.

"Wait Barney no-"

It was too late. With the extra shove from Barney, the tub slid down the hill, faster and faster.

"OH MY GOD-" Gordon screamed, before the tub went out of control and swiveled around to it's left side.

Down and down the tub went, with a screaming physicist in it.

Eventually, the tub tumbled over on end, throwing the One Free Man out. Gordon tumbled onto the dirt, and started rolling down the hill.

And, not for the first time, he praised the HEV suit for taking the brunt of the impact.

Somehow, the trip down the hill ended. And it ended with a bang.

Gordon tripped over on end and ended up being face first in the dirt. That was where he stopped. He didn't bother getting up until he could feel his legs again.

Until, of course, came the tub.

It landed and skidded and tumbled and did all sorts of stunts and rolls and things of that ilk.

Normally Gordon wouldn't have a problem with that.

But only thing was, it was heading for a collision course with him.

Gordon raised his face up, and for a moment he saw the tub, up close, with a vengeance.

Then darkness.

Oh, no.

Everything was silent.

Gordon counted the beats of his heart.

1, 2, 3, 4.

Then a knock.

Gordon opened his eyes, and saw total darkness.

Another knock.

Then a groan of some sort of an object.

The tub.

The tub groaned as it was being lifted.

Gordon then saw sunlight, and looked around a little bit.

"Gordon, you all right?" asked Barney, who was currently crouching down next to him.

He let out a tiny moan.

Barney sighed.

"Ok, buddy, let's get you to the hospital wing."

Barney, with some effort, pulled Gordon to his feet. He then put an arm around his shoulders and an arm around his waist.

"How... the hell... did you talk me into this...?" asked Gordon tiredly.

Barney grinned.

"The magic of chocolate works in mysterious ways, buddy."

Gordon moaned again.

Boy, would he feel this in the morning.


End file.
